These Walls as My Witness
by raecat
Summary: By the end of WW2, Ludwig has had enough of his leader and the war. Now, he decides to do something about it. Mostly historically accurate, with slight changes for the inclusion of Hetalia characters. Dialogue free, focusing mostly on Ludwig’s thoughts.


Summary: By the end of WW2, Ludwig has had enough of his leader and the war. Now, he decides to do something about it. Mostly historically accurate, with slight changes for the inclusion of Hetalia characters. Dialogue free, focusing mostly on Ludwig's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I own no countries, nor their personifications. All people listed are real people, except for the nations.

**These Walls as My Witness**

The sharp _clip_ of military boots echoed down the corridor and off soundproof walls, filtering through the concrete maze. The boots were scuffed and speckled with mud and muck. The uniform was dirtied and covered in stains of blood. The wearer was just as ragged as his uniform. His blond hair was slicked back, but a few strands had slipped free to hang over his eyes. Eyes that normally reflected the blue sky of his country's mountains were clouded in sorrow and pain. His normally muscular body was trim, cheeks sunken. The war had hit his people and country hard, this final battle in Berlin the last straw. Too many of his people, his innocent countrymen, were dead.

Germany had had enough. Ludwig had had enough. Gilbert had warned him, time and again, that this leader was unstable. Next time he saw his brother, Ludwig would admit he was right. It had been proven time and again. The annexation of Prussia before the war, the invasions of their allies, breaking of treaties, the camps, the people, HIS people.

Ludwig, as a nation, had to follow his leaders' orders. Prussia had explained that, as he grew, he would be able to think for himself, to disagree with his leaders. His job was to protect his people, not serve a crazy master. Something had changed recently. Ludwig felt some of his shackles falling away. He knew the camps were being liberated, the people being freed. He had been freed from the Nazi personality, swept up along with his people by a charismatic speaker and promises of a better Germany. Gilbert had been right.

And now Ludwig was going to do something about it. The man, if one could still call him a man, was out of control. The war was out of control. Germany was trembling in his bones. He had already taken the first steps. Gilbert and Roderich, high in command of the Prussian and Austrian forces respectively, had been told to surrender. The Red Army had passed through their lands already, and if the Nazi-leaders fell to 'enemy fire', no one would know the difference. He had also sent word to the German forces; news had reached his ears, carried on the April wind, that certain commanders had gone missing or been killed and the armies were surrendering. He hoped they would be treated well.

This led him on his current trail. Armies near Berlin were disobeying Hitler's orders and surrendering to the Soviets as they move on the capital. Ludwig was on his way through the underground bunker for a meeting with the Fuhrer and his remaining military leaders. Hot anger flowed through his veins. That coward had abandoned Prussia, moving his military command from Rastenberg to Berlin, and left Prussia to the Soviets. Austria had also fallen, and the Red Army had freed Hungary and many of the other captured nations.

Deep breath. He could not go in angry.

Passing through another doorway, Ludwig spared a glance for the young men standing guard. Their uniforms were crisp, their mouths firm. Their eyes told him just how young and scared they were. This would be for them, for all his children. He would free them.

He trotted down the stairs into the lower level of the bunker. More soundproofing meant no one would hear anything, and only the most important would be here. A quick brush of fingers double-checked himself; one gun snug in waistband at his back, hidden under the black uniform jacket, the other in the holster at his hip. They would not be able to stop him.

Seven hours later found Ludwig still sitting on the same couch in the Fuhrer's office. Hitler had been ranting for hours now about conspiracies and the incompetence of his own military commanders. Pacing, he stated he would remain in Berlin to head up her defense. Orders were sent out and the meeting was finally adjourned. Ludwig smiled to himself as the others stood. The defenses would mean nothing when the soldiers wanted to surrender.

The next day found Ludwig in an even better mood. Two more were dead by his hand. While Albert Speer had come to them – Ludwig was still unsure why – he had been sent out to hunt down Hermann Göring. For once, he didn't mind being sent out like a dog. The next day found him sent out again, this time after Heinrich Himmler. Ludwig hated this man, but he was saddened that his attempt at surrender had failed.

The end of the month presented Ludwig his chance at freedom. Hitler and his new wife were sitting on the office couch, Ludwig pacing the room beyond. Hitler was writing his final will and the two were arguing over potential successors. They eventually agreed on Joseph Goebbels and Grand Admiral Karl Dönitz.

Once the orders were finalized, Ludwig pulled out his gun. Two shots later and he settled into a chair to await the Soviets. He could feel Ivan near.

The cold concrete walls were the only witness to the only nation to kill his own boss. Germany knew Prussia would be proud.

~End~

~Important dates mentioned above~

Late on April 22, 1945 Hitler is informed that, with the approval of Gotthard Heinrici, Steiner's attack was never launched. Instead, Steiner's forces were authorized to retreat. (Hitler ordered SS-General Felix Steiner to attack the 1st Belorussian Front and destroy it. The ragtag units of "Army Detachment Steiner" are not fully manned.) In response to the news concerning Steiner, Hitler launches a furious tirade against the perceived treachery and incompetence of his military commanders in front of Wilhelm Keitel, Hans Krebs, Alfred Jodl, Wilhelm Burgdorf, and Martin Bormann. Hitler's tirade culminates in an oath to stay in Berlin to head up the defense of the city. Hitler ordered German General Walther Wenck to attack towards Berlin with his Twelfth Army, link up with the Ninth Army of General Theodor Busse, and relieve the city. Wenck launched an attack, but it came to nothing.

April 23, 1945: Hermann Göring sends a radiogram to Hitler's bunker, asking to be declared Hitler's successor. He proclaims that if he gets no response by 10 PM, he will assume Hitler is incapacitated and assume leadership of the Reich. Furious, Hitler strips him of all his offices and expels him from the Nazi Party. Also, Albert Speer makes one last visit to Hitler, informing him that he ignored the Nero Decree for scorched earth.

April 24, 1945: German SS leader Heinrich Himmler (who ordered Gypsies to be treated like Jews and sent to the camps), ignoring the orders of Hitler, makes a secret surrender offer to the Allies, (led by Count Folke Bernadotte, head of the Red Cross) provided that the Red Army is not involved. The offer is rejected; when Hitler hears of Himmler's betrayal, he orders him shot.

April 29, 1945: Hitler marries his companion Eva Braun.

April 30, 1945: Hitler and his wife commit suicide, he by a combination of poison and a gunshot. Before he dies Adolf Hitler dictates his last will and testament. In it Joseph Goebbels is appointed Reich Chancellor and Grand Admiral Karl Dönitz is appointed Reich President. While Donitz ascends to his high office and later surrenders, Goebbels and his wife kill their six children and then take poison in the bunker. Soviet troops find Hitler's body and declare final victory over Germany.


End file.
